


Coincidence（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M (Implied)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: 情敌变队友。ray和frnk的乐队都想让g去做主唱，而g只想画画做一个安静的美男子。
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coincidence（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕段子图个乐，重度OOC预警。没有车，问就是不会开（卑微）。

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
